


Some magic

by JustFansHP



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4669334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustFansHP/pseuds/JustFansHP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can christmas bring some magic?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some magic

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's august but the only idea for a OS I got was about Xmas. And since we need a OS after that ep, well, here it it.  
> Sorry about tuesgay, I didn't have any inspiration at all to write. And the only OS I had was the one I keep for the GS episode.  
> Hope you'll enjoy this one!

Oh no, Laura and Carmilla were fighting again. LaFontaine and Perry were so tired about it. They were fighting everywhere about anything. In 2 days, everybody will leave for Christmas break and Perry really thought her and LaF should do something. They should just admit their feeling for each other or Perry will explode.

The following evening, Perry decided to invite both of them for a little girls’ night in their dorm. Obviously, LaF had the idea to “forget” to tell one that the other was coming. What a mistake…

Now, Carmilla and Laura were arguing about… well Perry was lost. They changed subjects at least 5 times already.  
But they slowly moved during their argument. And LaF were right, they were falling in their trap. Because yes, the girls’ night was a total trap. LaF said they will have to admit their feelings tonight or they were not a scientist.

They were now fighting in the living room. LaF looked at Perry, winking. Perry nodded and:

“-STOOOP!! ENOUGH!! STOP FIGHTING!!  
-Perry, I’m so sorry… Carm is just…  
-STOP LAURA!!  
-I’m sorry Perry, I should leave.  
-No Carmilla Karnstein, you stay just right here. And you too Laura.  
-But Per-…  
-No but Laura! Look above you know.  
-LaF what are you… Oh…”

Laura was stopped in her sentence when she looked up. Mistletoe was just there.

“-You know the tradition guys.  
-LaF.  
-No LaF here Laura. It’s between you and your vampire.”

Laura looked at Carmilla who didn’t say a thing.

“-If you don’t want too…  
-What Laura? You’re scared of kissing me?  
-Oh you wish!  
-Prove me wrong then.”

Carmilla really thought Laura wouldn’t do it. But Laura girled the hell up and kiss her crush. And all Carmilla could think was “It’s about time”.  
When they broke the kiss, they both start to apologize to each other for the past days. Until LaF coughed to make them remember where they were.

“-Thank you LaF. Thank you Perry. I’m sorry for the past days.  
-I’m sorry too. Even if Laura started…  
-CARMILLA!”

They all laughed together. Yes, sometimes, Christmas time can bring magic to life. With the help of some mistletoe and really good friends.


End file.
